Between Love and Hate
by araraaa
Summary: Ia membenci orang itu! Namun, ia tak tahu apa perasaannya yang sebenarnya, begitu menyadari orang terkasihnya tak membalas cintanya. "Ternyata Sehun benar, cinta dan benci sangat tipis perbedaannya," EXO KAISOO HUNHAN CHANBAEK FF


Hello! Annyeong! Gila malem malem update hihixD maafkan aku, aku iseng bikin ini, 3 hari jadi tanpa edit! Mianhae! Enjoy yah! Enjoy!

NB: no edit! Sorry for typo(s)

Summary: Ia membenci orang itu! Namun, ia tak tahu apa perasaannya yang sebenarnya, begitu menyadari orang terkasihnya tak membalas cintanya. "Sehun benar, cinta dan benci sangat tipis perbedaannya," AN EXO FANFICTION/KAISOO/CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/OS/YAOI

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku boleh meminta bantuanmu tidak?" tanya seorang namja pada namja lain yang merupakan temannya melalui sambungan telepon.

"Ya, ada apa?" balas namja yang dipanggil 'hyung' tadi.

"Bisakah aku menitipkan anakku padamu selama sebulan?"

"Mwo? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan sedikit kaget. Pasalnya, menitipkan anak selama sebulan itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hmm.." namja itu sedikit bergumam, takut temannya tak bisa ia mintai bantuan. "Aku ingin ke China, Kyungsoo harus sekolah. Aku dan Hyukkie ingin mengecek perusahaan kami yang di China. Kata Sungmin hyung, sedang ada sedikit masalah,"

Namja yang dipanggil hyung tampak berfikir sebentar. "Bagaimana hyung?" rupanya namja diujung telepon sana sudah tak sabar menunggu jawabannya. "Baiklah, ia mungkin bisa berteman dengan Jongin,"

"Gomawo hyung! Aku akan mengantarnya ke rumahmu besok. Sekali lagi gomawo hyung," dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus.

.

.

.

"Appa.. Appa ingin meninggalkan Kyungie sendirian? Kyungie ingin ikut," gumam anak berumur 7 tahun pada appanya yang baru saja selesai bicara ditelepon.

"Kyungie, kau kan harus sekolah. Lagipula, appa akan menitipkanmu pada Yesung ahjussi, dia memiliki anak satu tahun dibawahmu," sang appa berusaha memberi pengertian pada anaknya. "Kalau Kyungie ikut, berarti Kyungie mmebolos. Kyungie akan tertinggal nanti. Saat teman-temanmu sudah kelas 3, Kyungie masih kelas 2 loh..."

Kyungie atau Kyungsoo itu cemberut, ngambek pada appanya. Tak lama sang eomma menghampiri, "Hae, bagaimana" tanyanya sambil mengelus surai hitam anaknya. Pertanyaan sang eomma justru membuat anaknya makin cemberut. "Eoh, ada apa Kyungie?"

"Yesung hyung mengizinkan Kyungie tinggal di rumahnya, tapi Kyungie tidak mau eoma," suara sang appa dibuat manja, mengikuti suara anaknya ketika mengambek.

"Haha, tak apa Kyungie. Disana ada Jongin. Kau bisa bermain dengannya. Daripada kau ikut eomma dan appa, disana tidak ada anak seusiamu. Luhan hyung kan sudah kelas 5," ujar sang eomma yang bernama Hyuk Jae atau Eunhyuk. Kyungsoo masih cemberut, malah makin cemberut. "Terserah eomma dan appa saja! Kyungie kesal!" jeritnya sebelum berlari menuju kamar dan membanting pintu.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu jika sedang mengambek seperti itu," ujar Donghae sambil menyikut lengan istrinya yang hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya diam saat melihat mobil milik appa dan eommanya melaju menjauhi rumah besar dibelakangnya. Disampingnya berdiri seorang namja yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari ayahnya. Oh, Kyungsoo harus memanggilnya ahjussi. "Kajja masuk, Kyungie," ajaknya sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak, lalu tersenyum. "Ne, ahjussi," ujarnya sambil menyeret koper kecilnya. "Sini, biar ahjussi bawakan kopermu," Yesung mengambih alih koper Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk.

Seorang anak kecil menabrak bahu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh. "Jongin!" bentak Yesung kepada anaknya. Anak yang dipanggil Jongin hanya diam dan melesat pergi. Yesung membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan memanggil istrinya. Tak lama istrinya -Ryeowook- datang dan mengajak Kyungsoo menuju kamar yang disediakan untuknya.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Ryeowook meletakkan koper milik Kyungsoo didekat lemari. "Bagaimana, Kyungie? Kau suka kamarmu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Terimakasih ahjuma," Ryeowook tersenyum, "Sekarang istirahatlah. Jika butuh sesuatu, kamar Jongin ada disebelah kanan kamarmu. Ahjuma akan menyiapkan makan siang," Ryeowook berdiri, namun Kyungsoo menahannya. "Apa perlu kubantu ahjuma? Aku sering membantu eomma memasak," tawar Kyungsoo. Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kau istirahat saja, Kyungie. Bantu ahjuma menyiapkan makan untuk nanti malam saja. Arasseo?" ujar Ryeowook sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. "Arachi,"

Pintu itu tertutup bersamaan dengan suara bentakan Yesung. Kyungsoo yang baru saja merebahkan dirinya dikasurpun bangkit lagi. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu dan menempelkan telinganya didekat kenop pintu.

"Seharusnya kau tahu sopan santun! Kyungsoo lebih tua darimu Jongin!"

"Aku tak peduli appa! Itu kamarku!" balas Jongin. Kyungsoo tersentak, ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar barunya. Kamar yang besar dan luas. Apa ini sebelumnya kamar Jongin?

"Kyungsoo hanya akan tinggal disini sebulan Jongin! Kau itu pelit sekali sih!" suara bentakan itu masih terdengar, disurul dengan suara bantingan pintu yang terdengar amat kencang. Kyungsoo terdiam, ia merasa bersalah pada Jongin.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Kyungsoo, waktunya makan siang, sayang. Cepatlah keluar, ahjuma tunggu di ruang makan," ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh, Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Baru satu langkah keluar dari kamarnya, pintu kamar Jongin terbuka. Bocah yang lebih muda darinya satu tahun itu memelototinya lalu berjalan pelan kearahnya. Tepat 2 langkah didepannya, Jongin berhenti. Bocah itu mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Kim Jongin. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi. Kyungsoo yang sudah memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan matanya karena takut pun membuka matanya perlahan. Jongin sudah tidak ada didepannya.

Yesung menghela nafas. Anaknya itu keterlaluan sekali egoisnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih diam ditempat. "Kyungie," panggilnya pelan. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Yesung. Yesung menepuk bahunya pelan, lalu sedikit meremasnya, seakan memberi kekuatan dan pengertian semua akan baik-baik saja. "Maafkan Jongin, ne?"

"Appa tak perlu meminta maaf atas namaku," Jongin berdiri didekat pintu dapur sambil membagi sebagian berat tubuhnya pada tembok. Tangannya bersilang didada.

"Jika kau begini terus, aku akan mengirimmu ke Jepang, Kim Jongin. Tak peduli kau akan tinggal dengan siapa. Akan langsung kutinggal kau di bandara, anak nakal,"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, apalagi setelah melihat Jongin makin memelototinya seakan tatapannya bisa membunuh Kyungsoo kapan saja. Yesung menghela nafas setelah melihat Jongin pergi. "Jongin hanya belum terbiasa. Biasanya ia sangat dimanja. Maafkan dia ne, Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan. Lalu Yesung menuntun Kyungsoo menuju ruang makan. "Eum, ahjussi," panggil Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum kakinya menyentuh lantai ruang makan. Yesung menoleh, lalu berjongkok. Menyamai tingginya dengan bocah mungil dihadapannya. "Apa sebelumnya kamar yang Kyungsoo gunakan adalah kamar Jongin? Mengapa tak menempatkan Kyungsoo di kamar yang saat ini Jongin gunakan saja? Kan, kasihan Jongin," ujar Kyungsoo menyampaikan pemikiran kecilnya. Dengan begitu, Jongin tak akan menakalinya lagi bukan?

Yesung tersenyum, "Kamar itu adalah kamar milik Jongin, dan kamar yang Jongin gunakan sekarang adalah kamar tempat Jongin bermain. Ia biasa bermain dan tertidur disana. Keadaan kamar itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kamarmu, Kyungsoo. Jika kau tidur di kamar yang saat ini menjadi kamar Jongin, nanti, Jongin malah tidak bisa bermain," Yesung menjelaskan. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk imut. "Tapi... Jongin mengira aku merebut kamarnya," ujar Kyungsoo lagi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Yesung tertawa lalu mencubit bibir Kyungsoo. "Aniyaa, Jongin tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Kajja, makan. Ahjuma pasti sudah lama menunggu,"

.

.

.

"Jongin, tunggu. Appa akan mengantarkan kalian ke sekolah. Walaupun kalian berbeda sekolah, tapi tak apa kan? Siapa yang ingin diantar lebih dulu?"

"Jongin saja, ahjussi," tawar Kyungsoo. Sudah seminggu ia tinggal bersama Yesung dan keluarganya namun Jongin tak juga menerimanya. Dendam sekali rupanya anak itu padanya.

"Hu-uh! Tak suka mencari muka dihadapanku!" bentak Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam, hebat betul bocah satu tahun dibawahnya, atau lebih tepatnya kelas satu elementary school itu berani membentaknya.

"Kim Jongin. Aku tak main-main dengan ucapanku. Kau mau kita ke bandara sekarang huh?" ancam Yesung. Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas. "Aku akan mengantar Kyungie. Kau antar Jongin saja hyung,"

"Jangan eomma!"

"Kim Jongin!"

"KYUNGSOO AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

.

. 9 tahun kemudian

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelasnya perlahan. Sepanjang koridor yang dilewatinya, semua sibuk membicarakan satu siswa tingkat awal -atau kelas 10- yang populer. Konon, namja itu tampan, dengan hidung yang tak mancung dan kulit eksotisnya. Ia juga disebut-sebut king of dance dan termasuk namja yang pintar.

Ya, tahun ajaran baru, baru saja dimulai. Sudah terhitung sekitar satu bulan sejak mereka melalui masa ospek, mereka bergabung dengan sekolah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah cukup sering mendengar ocehan teman-temannya tentang namja populer itu, namun ia tak pernah mengetahui nama dan siapa orangnya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Byun Baekhyun, kakak kelasnya melambaikan tangan padanya. Disampingnya ada Park Chanyeol, kekasih dari Byun Baekhyun. Mereka selalu bersama. Dan bersama-sama membuat keributan ditempat yang hening, bahkan ketika jam pelajaran dimulai.

"Kenapa kau terlihat murung begitu?" tanya Baekhyun saat keduanya sudah sampai disamping Kyungsoo. Kini mereka berjalan bersama, kelas mereka bersebelahan.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya heran, mengapa semua tampak menyukai namja populer tingkat satu itu. Aku bahkan belum pernah tahu yang mana dia," gumam Kyungsoo. Dan itu sukses mengundang tawa yang menggelegar dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau tak tahu? Aaa~ Jeongmal?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. Mungkin maksudnya memang menggoda seorang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Meladeni ucapan kedua sunbaenya ini tak akan ada habisnya. Kyungsoo terdiam saat matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu beserta kaki yang berhenti didepannya. Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap sang pemilik yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling sikut, namun Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan mereka. Ia lebih peduli pada sosok didepannya. Siapa dia?

"Nugu... Ya?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Sepertinya namja didepannya tak bersahabat dengannya.

"Aku membencimu Kyungsoo!" ujar namja itu lalu pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Tunggu.. Benci? Hei! Kyungsoo tak merasa mengenalnya.

"Yaa! Kau siapa? Aku bahkan tak mengenalimu!" teriak Kyungsoo. Langkah namja itu berhenti dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Aku? Aku pemilik kamar yang kau rebut," ujarnya lalu benar-benar pergi.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Pemilik kamar yang ia rebut? Siapa?

"Dia Kai. Namja populer itu," Baekhyun menjelaskan. Kyungsoo makin tak paham. Kai? Kai siapa? Adakah seseorang dalam hidupnya yang bernama Kai? Itu. Tidak. Ada.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dan sekolah sudah mulai sepi sekarang. Kenapa dua sunbae bodohnya itu tak menunggunya?

"Aishi... Appa dan eomma bisa marah jika aku pulang terlambat," gerutu Kyungsoo sambil terus berjalan.

"Ponselku juga tertinggal," lanjutnya lagi.

"Sial sekali sih hari ini..."

Kyungsoo berhenti ketika merasa benar-benar tak kuat untuk berjalan. Ia berpegangan pada dinding dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana, lalu merosot mendudukkan dirinya.

Sepi. Sekolah ini benar-benar sepi. Hening, namun terasa mencekam bagi Kyungsoo. Demi apapun, kedua sunbaenya itu benar-benar tega meninggalkannya sendirian.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa tidak ada siswa lain dari kelas Kyungsoo, jawabannya adalah karena saat jam istirahat kedua tadi, Kyungsoo izin ke ruang kesehatan. Ia beralasan kalau kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, dan itu memang benar adanya. Kemarin siang, appanya dengan bodohnya melempar sepatu kearah kepalanya -namun itu tidak disengaja, begitu kata appanya-.

Kyungsoo terdiam saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya. Siapa lagi? Bukankah sekolah sudah sangat sepi?

Uh-oh, sangat sepi bukan berarti tidak ada orang selain dirimu, kan, Kyungsoo? Apa kau lupa, sekolahmu sangat besar dan luas. Jika sepi di koridor ini, bukan berarti di koridor lain tak ada orang juga bukan?

Duk!

Seseorang menendang pantatnya. Kyungsoo menoleh. Ah, si anak yang tadi pagi.

Duk! Duk!

"Diamlah! Sakit tahu!" bentak Kyungsoo. Jika ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disini, bisa dipastikan kedua orang yang merupakan siswa tingkat akhir itu akan terdiam. Kyungsoo adalah anak yang lembut. Jika ia sudah membentak, berarti ia sedang benar-benar dalam keadaan tak baik.

"Berani kau membentakku?!" bentak anak itu balik. Kyungsoo, dengan sekuat tenaga, berusaha berdiri. "Memangnya kau siapa aku tak berani membentakmu? Aku itu sedang pusing! Jangan ganggu aku! Ganggunya kapan-kapan saja lagi!" selesai berbicara, Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Soo, kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kau bilang jangan ganggu dirimu untuk saat ini, tapi kau memberinya lampu hijau untuk mengganggumu dilain waktu. Dasar Kyungsoo bodoh!

Duk!

Tendangan terakhir dari anak itu, membuat Kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur. Anak itu berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Kenapa baru pulang? Appa sudah menelponmu tapi kau tak mengangkatnya,"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. "Jika appa mengkhawatirkanku harusnya appa menjemputku! Sakit sekali tahu! Ini semua karena sepatu appa kemarin!" gerutu Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Lagipula, aku tak membawa ponsel,"

"Ck, anak itu. Sama sepertimu tahu, Hyukkie," ujar Donghae sambil mencibir. Kyungsoo anak yang manis, tapi jika sudah marah, jangan berani kau mendekatinya. Dia sangat menyeramkan.

"Ck, anakmu juga Hae," balas Eunhyuk yang tadi sedang duduk disamping Donghae. Eunhyuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo. "Kyungie, makan dulu,"

"Ne, eomma," balas Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Sempat memberikan tatapan membunuhnya untuk sang appa yang hanya dibalas tatapan bingung dari appanya.

"Ck, Hyukkie! Berani sekali anakmu memelototiku!" teriak Donghae frustasi.

Eunhyuk yang tadinya sedang di dapur mendekati Donghae, "Anakmu,"

"Aish," Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Jongin," suara berat menghentikan langkah sesosok namja tinggi dengan kulit tannya.

"Ne, appa?" balasnya cuek, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju kamarnya.

"Kau baru pulang? Mengapa jam segini? Biasanya kau pulang lebih cepat -bahkan dari jam pulang sekolahmu," tanya Yesung sedikit heran dengan anaknya yang bandel. Jangan bilang bocah itu cari masalah?

"Appa, jika aku pulang cepat, appa menyalahkanku. Jika aku pulang terlambat, aku masih disalahkan juga?" balas Jongin sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Yesung menghela nafas. Ancaman itu -meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di bandara adalah ancaman yang paling ampuh dulu- sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Jika Yesung masih mengancam Jongin seperti itu, Jongin pasti akan dengan senang hati meng-iyakan dan mengambil dompet beserta atm-atmnya. Jongin sudah besar, tahu!

"Hyung, Jongin kenapa? Sepertinya kesal sekali," Ryeowook menghampiri Yesung yang sedang menonoton tv. "Entahlah Wookie. Anakmu sangat sulit ditebak," balas Yesung malas. "Bukankah yang sulit ditebak itu kau, hyung? Berarti dia lebih mirip padamu,"

"Ah, arasseo Wookie," rupanya Yesung tak mau melanjutkan perdebatan alot itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap bayangan dirinya didepan jendela kelasnya. Berbayang, meski kaca itu tidak dilapisi oleh film. Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama, sampai menyadari seseorang muncul dibelakangnya.

"Butuh cermin?" tanya orang itu. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. "Tidak, terimakasih,"

"Yaa, kau marah?" tanya orang itu lagi. Kali ini sambil menahan bahu Kyungsoo yang sepertinya ingin pergi. "Tidak, siapa bilang?"

"Biasanya kau akan sangat baik padaku, Kyungie. Mengapa sekarang sejahat ini?" berlebihan sekali.

Ck. Memangnya siapa dia? Sampai Kyungsoo harus selalu baik padanya? Kyungsoo juga manusia tahu! Dia bisa marah! Terlebih lagi, dia namja. Meski, namja yang imut dan manis.

"Aniyo, hyung. Sudahlah, kajja kita ke kantin," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan namja itu. "Yaaa!"

Baik Kyungsoo maupun namja itu sama-sama menoleh keasal suara. Dia, sosok tinggi menyeramkan dengan rambut hitam indah dan wajah putih mulus -serta tampan- berdiri sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Berniat meninggalkanku?" tanyanya sakartis. Kyungsoo dan namja itu tertawa pelan.

"Aniyoo, Yeollie. Kajja,"

.

.

.

"Itu dia orangnya," bisik seorang namja berkulit tan kepada namja berkulit putih susu disampingnya. Warna kulit mereka sangat kontras, namun mereka bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Ya, itu kan Kyungsoo hyung?" balas namja berkulit putih susu itu kepada namja tan yang tengah menatap intens temannya -atau sunbaenya, mungkin-.

"Ck, kan sudah kubilang namanya memang Kyungsoo. Dan apa itu? Hyung? Kau memanggilnya hyung?"

Ck, menyebalkan sekali orang ini. "Yaa dia temanku, aku pernah beberapa kali bertanya tugas padanya,"

"Pantas nilaimu meningkat, Oh Sehun,"

"Itu karena aku memang pintar Kim Jongin,"

"Cih, menyebalkan,"

"Hei, siapa disini sebenarnya yang menyebalkan? Bukankah itu dirimu?"

Sial. Namja tan itu sudah pergi sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Bruk! Brak!

Kyungsoo dan kedua temannya -kalian mengenalnya, nama mereka Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- dibuat terkejut oleh seorang siswa tingkat awal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai?

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa benci aku padamu," ujar Kai pelan namun berbahaya.

"So dangerous," gumam Chanyeol seraya menirukan part Zitao pada lagu Growl kesukaannya.

"Diam!" bentak Kai pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tak terima pun bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan sejenak kegiatan kesukaannya, makan.

"Heh, bocah! Jangan asal datang dan memarahi Kyungsoo begitu saja! Kau tahu sopan santun tidak sih?"

"Heh! Aku tidak memarahinya! Aku hanya bilang aku membencinya!" balas Kai tak terima.

"Cih! Kau seharusnya sadar! Kau itu idola disini! Banyak yang menyukaimu! Tapi sikapmu sangat menjijikkan!"

Baekhyun ikut bangkit, menengahi pertikaian antara Chanyeol dan Kai. Siswa berbeda tingkat itu memang tidak tahu malu. Adu mulut di tempat umum. Ingat, mereka di kantin!

"Diamlah! Dengar, Kai. Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu! Siapa kau? Kai? Seseorang dalam hidupku tidak ada yang bernama Kai! Mungkin kau salah orang? Permisi," Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi. Cih, Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Baru saja ia ingin menengahi, malah keduluan Kyungsoo.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahu Kai. "Sabar, kawan,"

Kai hanya mendengus keras.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, mengapa Kai sangat membencinya? Bahkan Kyungsoo tak habis pikir juga, mengapa Chanyeol masih belum berhenti mengoceh tentang betapa sebalnya ia pada Kai. Lihatlah, Baekhyun saja sudah tampak lelah mendengar ocehan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu? Sebelumnya aku dan Baekhyun -maaf Baekkie aku membocorkan rahasia kita- ingin menjodohkan kau dengan Kai, karena kupikir kalian akan sangat cocok. Namun itu semua batal! Batal! Cancel! Noo! Andwaee!"

Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama menutup telinga mereka. Sial sekali, suara berat itu kencang juga. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, bukan karena ia menyukai Chanyeol, hanya karena ia terlalu kaget.

Dan apa tadi? Menjodohkannya dengan Kai? Men-jo-doh-kan? Kata macam apa itu? Mengapa terdengan menyeramkan sekali?

"Cih! Hyungdeul! Kai saja sangat membenciku bagaimana bisa kalian berpikir untuk menjodohkanku dengannya?" jerit Kyungsoo tak terima. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kan, tadinya kami pikir kalian akan sangat cocok. Kami mana tahu kau dan Kai ada masalah internal begitu,"

"Masalah internal apanya? Dia hanya orang tak jelas yang tiba-tiba datang mengatakan aku merebut kamarnya dan membenciku! Hei aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana ru- kamar ya?" ucapan Kyungsoo yang menggebu-gebu diawal terdengar pelan diakhir. Sepertinya berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Bruss!

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju dengan kencang dan sukses membuat baju ketiga orang yang sedang berjalan itu kotor terkena cipratan dari genangan air dipinggir jalan.

"KIM JONGIN!"

.

.

.

Pulang dengan wajah ditekuk, itukah Kyungsoo sejak kemarin? Ya, jawabannya iya.

Lagi-lagi sang appa bertanya, "Ada apa Kyungie?" namun Kyungsoo tak menggubrisnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap nanar seragam anaknya yang -demi apapun- sangat kotor. Mereka tidak berani bertanya pada Kyungsoo, takut Kyungsoo terluka dengan pertanyaan mereka. Meski Donghae dan Eunhyuk sebenarnya adalah tipe orang seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun -mereka sangat cocok jika berkumpul, sama-sama berisik dan moodmaker- tapi mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus jitu melawak mereka untuk anaknya jika Kyungsoo sedang dalam masalah. Ribuan jurus itu terasa melayang begitu saja. Yang ada, mereka malah jadi ikut sedih.

Kyungsoo langsung masuk kamar, dan bercermin. "Dia sangat membecinku, ternyata," gumamnya pelan sambil menatap seragamnya yang kotor.

"Maafkan aku. Kukira saat kita semakin dewasa kau akan bisa melupakan kesalahanku itu. Tapi ternyata tidak ya," Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Mianhae, Jongin-ah..."

.

.

.

Disamping gedung sekolahnya kini sedang dibangun sebuah universitas. Universitas itu dibangun oleh yayasan yang sama dengan yayasan yang mendirikan sekolah Kyungsoo. Dan kabarnya, disana nanti akan ada jurusan seni, dan Kyungsoo sangat tertarik akan jurusan itu.

Kakak sepupunya menelpon, sambungan internasional. Bisa dipastikan itu siapa. Luhan.

"Yoboseyo hyung?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar semangat sekali.

"Soo, hyung tidak betah disini, hyung ingin kuliah di Korea saja, ada tidak ya yang dekat dengan rumahmu?" tanya suara diseberang dengan malas. Ck, frustasi sekali sepertinya.

"Ada, sedang dibangun loh hyung! Tepat disamping sekolahku! Rencananya, aku ingin masuk sana begitu lulus nanti!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju kantin. Ini jam istirahat, jadi ia tak perlu takut ada guru yang akan menyita ponselnya.

"Benarkah? Ada jurusan apa saja? Tunggu, kau masih tingkat dua kan Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, yang aku tahu itu sekolah seni hyung. Mungkin jurusannya tak jauh dari seni tari, seni musik dan seni teater," jelas Kyungsoo. "Dan yah, aku masih tingkat dua,"

"Baiklah, kapan universitas itu selesai dibangun?" kali ini Luhan yang bersemangat.

"Mungkin semester baru nanti,"

"Baiklah, tolong carikan informasinya Kyungsoo, hyung mungkin akan pindah ke Korea,"

"Hyung, kau di Jepang kan?"

"Yaa! Papa itu bodoh atau apa, sudah tahu aku hanya berdarah China dan Korea, malah dikirim ke Jepang!"

Ckck. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengarnya. "Yasudah hyung, aku mau makan dulu. Jangan lupa makan, hyung,"

"Ne, Kyungsoo, gomawo,"

Piip. Sambungan terputus. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada ponselnya lalu memasukkan benda tipis persegi itu kedalam saku seragamnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangan padanya.

Sret! Bruk!

"Hei!" suara Chanyeol terdengar, Kyungsoo hanya diam memegangi lututnya sambil meringis. Kaki Kai menjegalnya.

"Ck, kau keterlaluan pangeran! Hanya untuk sebuah kamar kau tega menyakitinya. Dasar psikopat,"

Kyungsoo mendongak, ah, dia, Kai. Atau Kyungsoo harus memanggilnya Jongin?

"Aku bukan psikopat Sehun,"

Brak!

Chanyeol memukul Kai dari belakang. "Kyungsoo adalah adikku dan Baekhyun adalah kekasihku. Berani kau menyakiti salah satu dari mereka, nyawamu tak akan selamat, Kai,"

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo bangkit dan menyeret Chanyeol yang sepertinya masih ingin meninju rahang tegas milik Kai. Kai hanya mendecih pelan. "Mengapa banyak yang membela dia?"

.

.

.

Sehun tertawa meremehkan saat Kai masih saja mengeluh kesakitan. "Kau ini namja, bodoh. Hanya dipukul segitu saja sudah mengeluh seperti mau menangis begitu," cibir Sehun.

"Cih," namja tan itu mendecih. "Kau mau mencobanya? Aku akan dengan senang hati memberinya,"

"Yaa, aku ini kan temanmu. Sejak kecil malah. Mengapa kau tega?" Sehun merengut dan melempar handuk kecil yang tadinya akan ia gunakan untuk mengompres pipi Kai. Mereka berada di ruang kesehatan sekarang.

"Kau juga. Aku ini kan temanmu sejak kecil. Mengapa kau menghinaku terus?" balas Kai sengit. Sehun hanya diam, mengambil lagi handuk yang tadi ia lempar dan mengompreskannya pada pipi Kai.

"Kalau aku tega, tak akan sudi aku membantu merawat memar ini," Sehun menekan handuk kecil ditangannya pada pipi Kai dengan keras.

"Auuw! Sehun!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan dua namja itu dari balik jendela ruang kesehatan. Saat ini, ia tengah berbohong pada guru yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya hanya untuk menengok Jongin. Bukan apa, ia hanya khawatir. Toh Jongin juga begini karena dia -atau mungkin lebih tepatnya karena Chanyeol membelanya-. Jadi Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

Tanpa berniat menghampiri Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan pipi Jongin. Merah kebiru-biruan tanda lebam. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo kasihan, tapi jika ia menghampiri Jongin kesana, bisa-bisa Jongin akan mengamuk lagi padanya, seperti saat itu.

-flashback-

Hari ini adalah hari kesepuluh Kyungsoo kecil berada di rumah Yesung. Appanya akan pulang sekitar 3 minggu lagi namun Kyungsoo sudah tak sabar menunggunya. Jujur saja, perlakuan Yesung dan Ryeowook sangatlah menyenangkan, namun perlakuan Jongin yang membuatnya takut.

Seperti saat ini, menyelinap malam-malam ke kamar yang Kyungsoo tempati. Sudah 3 kali Kyungsoo memergoki Jongin masuk kedalam kamarnya malam hari. Namun ia pura-pura tidur agar Jongin tidak curiga.

Yang Kyungsoo dapatkan ketika Jongin menyelinap masuk hanyalah sebuah pukulan. Meskipun keras, Kyungsoo masih bisa menahan agar tidak teriak. Lagipula Jongin memukulnya menggunakan bantal.

Puk!

"Auww!" Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan jeritannya karena kepalanya sangat sakit. Jongin hanya menatapnya kaget, Kyungsoo membuka matanya!

"Sakit Jongin-ah," ujar Kyungsoo pelan, sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau berbohong ya? Kau belum tertidur eoh?" Jongin menendang Kyungsoo dengan keras, Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa berusaha melawan. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Sepertinya tangan Jongin memukulnya dalam keadaan mengepal kuat.

Bruk!

"Auw Jonginnn," Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah pelan, ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur karena tendangan Jongin. Kyungsoo tak bergerak, nafasnya memburu. Sekali bergerak, tubuhnya akan terasa sangat sakit. Kyungsoo lebih memilih tidur dilantai saja daripada harus naik ke ranjang.

Jongin tersenyum meremehkan, "Dasar lemah,"

Jongin turun dari ranjang Kyungsoo dan berjalan keluar kamar, "Urusan kita belum selesai, Kyungsoo,"

-flashback end-

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat itu. Ia ingat keesokan paginya ia digendong oleh Yesung ke rumah sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah dua hari. Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo yang tadinya mencoba mendekati Jongin pun berhenti. Ia benar-benar takut pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo melirik jam yang bertengger manis dipergelangan kirinya. Sudah 5 menit sejak ia meminta izin kepada seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo pun membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi ruang kesehatan. Ia akan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berhenti ketika didepannya berdiri seorang Kai yang berkacak pinggang. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sebelum berjalan melewati Kai.

"Kau berani melewatiku Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai sambil menahan lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan Kai yang bertengger dilengan kanannya. Dingin sekali. "Aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah pergi -dari kamarmu kan? Apa lagi yang kau cari dariku? Tak ada satupun barangmu yang kucuri," Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangan Kai hingga terlepas dari lengannya. "Biarkan aku pergi, Jongin,"

Kai mendesis marah ketika namanya disebut, namun ia tak kuasa menahan Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo sudah berlari menjauhinya.

.

.

.

"KYUNGSOO!" teriak seorang namja sambil menyeret koper yang dibawanya menuju orang yang tadi ia panggil. Namja yang dipanggil, atau Kyungsoo, kini hanya tersenyum menatap saudara yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu itu.

"Luhan hyung, apa kabar?" tanyanya pelan sambil memeluk hyung tercintanya. Luhan tersenyum, "Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Soo?" Luhan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Apa, hyung?"

Luhan menurunkan tangannya yang ia sampirkan dibahu Kyungsoo, "Ayolah, masa kau tidak tahu? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo merona, tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, "Tak ada. Kajja pulang, hyung,"

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menuju taman belakang kampus barunya, ia mendecih pelan. Tempat ini sangat sepi, apa anak Senior High School tempat Kyungsoo bersekolah tidak ada yang mampir kesini? Padahal tempatnya sangat indah.

"SEHUN! KURANG AJAR!" Luhan mengernyit ketika mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dari arah koridor kampus. Sepertinya ada yang sedang berkelahi.

Luhan yang tadinya tengah duduk direrumputan pun bangun untuk melihat anak-anak Senior High School itu. Siapa tahu saja ia bisa bertanya dimana kelas Kyungsoo.

"Chan-yeol?" sapa Luhan pada seseorang yang baru saja melewatinya. Chanyeol menoleh, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mencari Oh Sehun -teman dekatnya Kai- yang tadi berlari kearah sini.

"Eoh, hyung? Sedang apa sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi. Luhan hanya tersenyum, "Kau yang sedang apa disini? Kan ini wilayah kampus,"

"Aku mencari Oh Sehun, hoobaeku yang kurang ajar. Cih, sudahlah hyung, ke kantin saja, kajja," ajak Chanyeol sambil menggamit tangan Luhan, membawanya ke kantin sekolahnya -yang menyatu dengan kantin kampus Luhan-. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang Oh Sehun yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok ditikungan koridor itupun tersenyum lega. "Aku bebas," gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan menjerit ketika melihat adik kesayangannya itu menutup kedua matanya, dengan eorang namja didepannya yang mengepalkan tangan hendak memukul Kyungsoo. Luhan maju, menarik kerah namja itu dan balik ingin menghajarnya.

"Kau apakan adikku hah?!" bentak Luhan lalu hendak melayangkan tinjunya kearah namja itu sebelum Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memegangi lengannya. "Jangan hyung, lupakan saja," ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Jangan urusi dia. Dia jahat," timpal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik namja yang ternyata Kai itu dan mendorongnya, menyuruhnya menjauh.

Kai terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menggumam, "Cantik,"

.

.

.

"Jadi dia anak Yesung ahjussi? Cih! Berbeda sekali dengan Yesung ahjussi! Appa selalu bilang kalau Yesung ahjussi adalah orang yang baik. Bahkan Donghae ahjussi menitipkanmu di rumah Yesung ahjussi kan saat Donghae ahjussi dan Eunhyuk ahjuma ke China?" Luhan menyemprot Kyungsoo dengan kata-katanya. Aish, cerewet sekali kau Luhan.

"Ya, Yesung ahjussi memang orang yang sangat baik. Ryeowook ahjuma juga. Dan itu masalahnya hyung. Dulu saat tinggal di rumah Yesung ahjussi, aku menempati kamar Kai. Dan itu yang membuat Kai marah padaku sampai sekarang," jelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Jangan tanya. Daritadi mereka hanya terbengong-bengong dengan mulut menganga lebar, saking tidak mengertinya dengan arah pembicaraan dua namja didepannya.

"Oh -apa?! Hanya karena kamar? Cih! Dasar pengecut! Pendendam! Kekanakan sekali!" Luhan kembali berceloteh. Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu melirik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang juga meliriknya.

"Jangan bilang kalian tidak mengerti," ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama tersenyum, "Memang,"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus keras.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan, Luhan bilang ia harus menunggunya. Dan Luhan masih ada kelas sampai setengah jam lagi. Kyungsoo berniat menunggu Luhan di taman belakang kampus, mungkin. Luhan bilang disana indah dan menenangkan.

"Hei, Kyungsoo!" panggil seseorang. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Ia sudah hafal -diluar kepala- suara siapa ini. Suara yang hampir tiap jam pulang sekolah memanggilnya di koridor ini. Suara Kai.

"Ada apa lagi? Masih marah karena kamarmu dulu sempat ku tem-"

"Siapa dia?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya heran. Siapa dia? Memangnya siapa 'dia' yang Kai maksud?

"Yang tadi menolongmu saat aku hampir memukulmu," ujar Kai santai. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "Dia kakak sepupuku. Namanya Luhan. Waeyo?"

"Tidak. Dia... Kuliah disana?" Kai menunjuk sebuah gedung baru yang berdiri disamping sekolahnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Kai tersenyum. Hei! Itu pertama kalinya Kai tersenyum padanya! Namun, itu malah membuat dada Kyungsoo sesak.

Puk!

Kai mepuk lengan kiri Kyungsoo. Bukan tepukan kasar seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, melainkan tepukan lembut, bahkan bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kai pergi secepat mungkin dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap sendu bayangan Kai yang menghilang dibalik mobilnya. Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya, "Sesak ya,"

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memejamkan matanya dibawah pohon yang rindang di taman belakang kampusnya. Luhan berjalan pelan, tak ingin menimbulkan suara yang bisa saja membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia ingin mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"Soo!" dor! Baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama kaget, mereka mematung ditempat saking shocknya.

Loh, memangnya siapa yang memanggil Kyungsoo? Harusnya kan Luhan? Apa ada orang lain?

"Ck, mengagetkan," gumam Kyungsoo lalu berdiri. Luhan yang masih terpaku 5 langkah didepannya pun hanya bisa menatapnya bingung, lalu menoleh kearah belakangnya.

"Oh Sehun! Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menarik Luhan dan mendekat pada Sehun yang berdiri di koridor kampus. Sehun menggeleng, "Chanyeol sudah pulang kan?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Oh Sehun? Sepertinya familiar. Chanyeol? Um...

"Kau! Kau yang tadi dikejar-kejar oleh Chanyeol kan?" tanya Luhan setelah mengingat ingat apa hubungan namja ini dan Chanyeol dalam ingatannya. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Aish, kau ini," tanpa menanggapi Luhan, Kyungsoo menyuruh Sehun menunduk. Dan ketika Sehun melakukannya...

Puk!

Sebuah jitakan kasih sayang mendarat dengan mulus dikepala namja tinggi itu. "Panggil kami hyung! Kami lebih tua darimu, tahu! Jangan mentang-mentang kau lebih tinggi dariku, yaa," ujar Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggeleng lemah, "Chanyeol mengerikan! Bagaimana jika ia masih mengejarku?"

"Memangnya kau apakan dia?" tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun menatap Luhan, "Menendangnya,"

"Ck! Salahmu! Sudahlah, lagipula Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung sudah pulang daritadi,"

"Baiklah, pulang bersama?" tawar Sehun. Kyungsoo melirik Luhan. Mereka saling lirik sebelum Luhan membuka suara, "Baiklah,"

.

.

.

Sehun baru tahu Kyungsoo anak orang kaya. Sungguh! Selama ini Kai hanya berbicara tentang Kyungsoo selama di rumahnya. Sehun terperangah sendiri melihat rumah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya lebih besar dari rumahnya. Membayangkan kamar Kyungsoo yang sangat luas, bisa-bisa jika ia memiliki kamar seluas itu ia tak akan ingat keluar kamar karena terlalu sering berlatih dance di kamarnya. Aih Kyungsoo! Kau membuat Sehun iri!

"Kau mau masuk dulu, Hun?" tawar Kyungsoo ramah. Kai sialan! Kyungsoo sangat baik -ya, dia memang baik tahu!- mengapa sampai setega itu padanya? Padahal Kyungsoo hanya menumpang di kamarnya selama sebulan. Toh, sembilan tahun belakangan ini -setelah Kyungsoo kembali ke rumahnya- Kai tetap menempati kamar itu kan? Memangnya apa sih yang disimpan bocah itu sampai-sampai sepelit itu dalam urusan kamar?

Sehun pun tak diperbolehkan masuk ke kamar Kai jika ia sedang berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya itu, jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan. Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ya, apa?"

"Mampir lah dulu," tawar Luhan, mengulangi ajakkan Kyungsoo meski dengan kalimat yang berbeda. Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Sebaiknya aku langsung pulang saja,"

Luhan tetap tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu kemudi mobil Sehun, tempat Sehun duduk. Luhan membuka sabuk pengaman yang Sehun gunakan dan menarik namja tinggi itu keluar. "Mampir saja,"

.

.

.

Sehun terus menggerutu kecil. Ia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa sekarang. Menyalahkan Kyungsoo? Rasanya tak mungkin. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Tidak juga, ia berada disini sekarang karena Luhan yang menariknya. Kalau begitu, salahkan Luhan? Sehun tidak tega. Oh, mungkin kalau menyalahkan Chanyeol, Sehun tega.

Mengapa? Mengapa menyalahkan Chanyeol?

Karena baru 5 menit Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk milik keluarga Kyungsoo, namja itu dan kekasih mungilnya datang.

Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Sehun menyalahkannya?

Kalian tentu belum melupakan kejadian tadi siang bukan? Chanyeol yang mengejar Sehun karena Sehun menendangnya. Jadi, kesimpulannya, begitu melihat Sehun tengah duduk manis di sofa sahabatnya, Chanyeol tak membuang waktu untuk mengejar namja itu.

Ini rumah Kyungsoo, dan Sehun baru pertama kali kesini. Ia tidak tahu kalau belok kanan akan ada apa, ia juga tidak tahu dibalik pintu ada apa. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia sudah hafal diluar kepala denah rumah Kyungsoo. Tidak adil menurut Sehun, karena ia harus berpikir dua kali sebelum memutuskan tindakan berbelok, masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan atau tetap lurus.

Rumah Kyungsoo sangat besar, tahu!

Dan yang membuat Sehun makin kesal adalah ketika ia memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah pintu bercat putih. Awalnya ia kira itu gudang, warna pintunya berbeda dari yang lain. Tapi saat ia masuk, itu bukan gudang, kau tahu?

Itu adalah kamar mandi belakang. Dan didalamnya ada Luhan. Sehun menabraknya, dan Luhan berada dalam dekapannya. Saat Chanyeol datang, namja itu hanya bersiul-siul sambil memperhatikan kamar mandi itu, seolah sedang mengecek keadaan kamar mandi itu, seolah tak melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang masih bertahan pada posisinya.

Sehun takut Luhan marah padanya, namun ternyata ia salah. Luhan hanya tertawa begitu mendengar penjelasannya. Sehun sempat menghela nafas lega, tapi suara Park Chanyeol kembali mengganggunya. Chanyeol bercerita pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan itu sukses membuat Sehun malu.

Jadi, itulah sebabnya Sehun menggerutu sejak tadi.

"Haha! Dia memeluk Luhan hyung di kamar mandi! Jika aku tidak datang, kurasa Luhan hyung akan habis dimakan olehnya!"

Sshh.. Sehun hanya dapat pasrah menjadi bahan ledekan disini.

Beruntungnya, Chanyeol melupakan niatnya untuk membalas tendangan Sehun tadi siang.

.

.

.

"Jongin!" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, menghadap sang appa yang tengah menutup koran yang tadinya sedang ia baca. Yesung menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu, lalu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendapati raut wajah Jongin seperti orang yang sedang bahagia.

"Ada apa appa?" tuh, benarkan. Jongin jarang bersikap sopan seperti ini. Pasti sedang terjadi sesuatu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yesung lembut. Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyanya excited. Yesung hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas pelan, "Kau tidak terbentur kan? Apa perlu ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

Senyum jongin memudar perlahan. Sial, appanya mengira ia gila?

"Yaa!" jeritnya lalu memasuki kamarnya sembari membanting pintu.

"Mulai lagi..." lirih Yesung.

.

.

.

Kai tampak mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang sendirian didalam perpustakaan. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang dalam perpustakaan itu, maksud Kai sendiri disini adalah tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hai," sapa Kai pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak, dadanya berdebar. Ia berusaha menahan tangannya agar tak menyentuh dadanya, lalu dengan senyum ia membalas sapaan Kai. "Hai, ada apa?"

Kai tersenyum, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu ini sangat aneh, telebih kemarin aku masih berusaha memukulmu. Hehe, mian,"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan pandangan aneh. Kai memang aneh. "Ya, lalu?"

Kali ini Kai menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Tuhan, apa air conditioner diruangan ini tidak berfungsi?

"Aku... Ingin berteman denganmu. Boleh kan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat. "Apa?!"

"Sstt! Jika kalian ingin mengbrol, kalian bisa keluar sekarang," usir seorang penjaga perpustakaan. Kai berdiri lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Kau tidak mau ya?" ulang Kai dengan raut sedih.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kau membuatku kaget. Bukankah... Selama ini kau membenciku?"

Kai tersenyum, "Setiap orang... Bisa berubah kan?"

.

.

.

"Apa?! Kau gila?!" bentak Sehun pada Kai yang masih dengan tenang duduk dihadapannya.

"Hei, memanfaatkan sesuatu dengan baik itu bukankah menguntungkan?"

"Gila Kai. Ini gila. Kau gila! Dasar idiot! Seharusnya kau membiarkan appamu membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa!" Kai mencibir mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia teringat akan ucapan appanya kemarin yang mengajaknya ke rumah sakit.

"Sehun, tenanglah. Aku kan baru kali ini jatuh cinta,"

"Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya! Kau bisa menyakiti salah satu atau bahkan keduanya!"

"Ck, belajar darimana kata-kata itu? Sejak kapan kau bijak?"

Sehun mengurut pelipisnya sejenak. Ia bosan menghadapi Kai yang penuh ambisi.

"Kai, memang kenapa kau mau memanfaatkannya?"

"Karena aku... Membencinya," jawab Kai tegas.

Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Cih, cinta dan benci hanya seperti selembar tissu. Sangat tipis perbedaannya,"

"Terserah kau, Oh Sehun,"

.

.

.

"Luhan!" Luhan menoleh saat suaranya diserukan. Suaranya agak asing, ya?

"Kau kan.."

"Aku Kai, Kim Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu," Kai menarik tangan Luhan, memintanya untuk berjabat tangan dengannya. Kai tersenyum puas saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan dari Luhan.

"Kau anak dari Kyuhyun ahjussi ya? Orang tua Kyungsoo ke China menghampiri kedua orang tuamu kan?" Luhan hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan. Bocah ini, tahu darimana?

"Luhan, nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang, jangan menolak. Terikamasih, ppai," Kai langsug melesat pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam.

"Aku kan sudah janji dengan Sehun,"

Luhan tidak sadar, ada seseorang yang mengintipnya sedari tadi. Menatapnya dengan sendu.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum saat mendapati Sehun menunggunya di taman belakang kampus. Ia memang menyuruh Sehun menunggunya disana. Sehun mengajaknya ke kedai bubble tea hari ini.

"Sehun!"

"Luhan!"

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang memanggilnya dan Luhan menoleh pada Kai yang memanggilnya. Kai berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Kau pulang bersamaku, kan?"

"Maaf Kai, Sehun sejak kemarin sudah mengajakku pergi ke kedai bubble tea. Aku tidak bisa, maaf," ujar Luhan lalu menarik Sehun yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Maaf, kawan," gumam Sehun saat melewati Kai.

Seseorang dibelakang Kai menatap miris punggung kokoh yang belakangan ini menghantui pikirannya.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya, tampak tak bersemangat. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengerti keadaan Kai? Ini hari pertamanya mendekati Luhan, namun sahabatnya sejak kecil justru sudah mendahuluinya. Hatinya sakit, perih sekali.

"Maaf! Maaf!" suara seseorang dibelakangnya membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang berlari kecil membawa banyak sekali buku dalam dekapannya. "Hei Kyungsoo hati-hati!" Kai menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang hampir menabraknya. Kai menghela nafas lega. "Kau itu kenapa? Hati-hati apa tidak bisa?"

"Maaf! Aku sedang buru-buru! Aku harus memberikan buku ini pada Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung! Maaf Kai!" ujarnya lalu berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman Kai pada lengannya. "Kau bawa mobil?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Yasudah, sini kubantu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

"Tapi, aku kan tidak langsung pulang," ujar Kyungsoo polos. Kai mengangguk, "Ke rumah Baekhyun atau Chanyeol dulu?"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baekhyun hyung,"

Kai mengangguk, lalu akhirnya bertanya tentang buku-buku itu.

"Untuk apa kau membawa buku sebanyak ini untuk mereka?"

"Mereka tidak masuk kemarin dan hari ini, dan mereka memintaku untuk membawakan buku cetak ini agar mereka bisa belajar di rumah,"

"Ck, dan kau mau?" Kai tak habis pikir. Kyungsoo baik sekali sih!

Ups. Kai, apa yang baru saja kau katakan?

Bukankah kau hanya...

"Ya, tentu saja. Mereka kan sahabatku. Mereka sudah seperti kakakku. Aku menyayangi mereka,"

-Memanfaatkannya?

Mendadak Kai merasa blank. Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Mengajak Kyungsoo pulang bersama? Bukankah awalnya ia berniat mengajak Luhan? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang ia marah pada Sehun? Bukankah ia hanya...

-Memanfaatkan Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

Kai bertingkah seperti awal lagi, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sakit hati. Yah, ia sadar betul, Kai mencintai Luhan. Bukan dirinya. Dan ia sadar betul, Kai hanya memanfaatkannya. Tahu darimana? Kyungsoo, jangan berpikiran buruk pada seseorang!

Hey! Kyungsoo mengetahuinya! Ia ada disana saat Kai mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun! Bahkan ia tahu... Sehun sebenarnya juga menyukai Luhan.

Mengapa cinta itu rumit? Ini cinta pertama Kyungsoo, dan mengapa cinta itu harus jatuh pada namja jahat seperti Kai? Namja yang bahkan membencinya dalam waktu 9 tahun!

Kai, memang sudah tidak mem-bullynya lagi. Tapi, Kai menjauhinya. Tak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, saat mereka bisa bercengkerama dengan akrabnya.

Cih, Kyungsoo benci mengingatnya!

Luhan, memang sepertinya tidak tertarik pada Kai. Tapi, tetap saja membuatmu merasakan sakit kan? Bagaimana jika kau berada diposisi Kyungsoo? Setiap hari melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bagaimana pujaan hatimu merayu, mencoba membujuk kakakmu sendiri agar pergi bersamanya. Itu menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

Siapa yang tahu perasaannya pada Kai? Jawabannya adalah Baekhyun -dan Chanyeol mungkin?-. Kyungsoo hanya bercerita pada Baekhyun -tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak berbicara pada Chanyeol, apalagi jika menyangkut Kyungsoo-. Baekhyun bisa melakukan apa? Dia bukan peri cinta yang menaburkan benih-benih cinta dihati Kyungsoo dan Kai. Ia hanya bisa mengelus pelan bahu Kyungsoo dan berbisik 'Uljimayo,' untuk Kyungsoo. Dan itu dilakukannya, hampir setiap malam.

Lelah, mungkin itu yang dirasakan Kyungsoo maupun Kai. Mencoba mendapatkan hati sang pujaan ternyata bukan perkara mudah. Kyungsoo lah yang paling cepat menyerah dalam urusan ini. Ia tidak ingin menyaingi Luhan -terlebih Luhan adalah satu-satunya kakak yang ia punya, walau hanya sepupu-. Kyungsoo lah yang paling cepat dan paling sering berkata 'Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin melepas perasaan ini, tapi bagaimana caranya?'

Sedang Kai sendiri tak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum pada Kai yang menghampirinya di kantin. Kai tersenyum senang. "Hai, hyung,"

"Hai, Kai. Kau tidak bersama Sehun?"

Senyum diwajah kai memudar. Mengapa Luhan sering menanyakan Sehun? Mengapa tidak menanyakan kabarnya saja? Mengapa harus Oh Sehun?

"Hyung!" sapa Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan. "Oh, Kai. Duduklah,"

"Cih," Kai mendecih lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam, Kai benar-benar sudah membencinya lagi ya?

Benar kata Kai. Setiap orang... Bisa berubah. Tapi mengapa kau secepat itu berubah Kai?

.

.

.

Luhan terlonjak kaget saat Kai mengatakan bahwa Kai mencintainya. Didepan teman-temannya, didepan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan.. Sehun. Luhan terdiam. Kai masih menunggu.

Tidak, hyung. Tidak.

Entah itu sugesti atau apa, Luhan mendengar seseorang yang menyuruhnya berkata tidak. Dan dengan senyuman lemah Luhan berkata, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai orang lain," gumam Luhan, lalu menarik Sehun untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku.. Mencintai Sehun, Kai,"

"Kami.. Sudah berpacaran. Sejak kami pergi ke kedai bubble tea hari itu,"

.

.

.

Kai terdiam. Sakit ya? Sangat!

Kini ia tengah duduk diatap sekolah, tak peduli pada jam pelajaran yang belum berakhir. Anggaplah Kai ini pengecut atau apa, tapi Kai memang tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

Kecewa ya? Hanya kecewa?

Ya, memang! Harus apa lagi?

Seharusnya kau sedih Kai! Bukan hanya kecewa!

Tapi.. Bukankah kecewa berarti sedih juga?

Tidak! Siapa yang bilang?

Kalau kau mencintainya, seharusnya kau menangisinya. Seharusnya kau meninju sahabatmu yang tidak memberitahu padamu hubungan mereka. Seakan mereka memang merencanakannya.

Seharusnya.. Begitu kan?

"Ini.." sebuah tangan menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru langit pada Kai. Kai menoleh, orang itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Sakit ya? Aku juga merasakannya kok,"

Dada Kai berdenyut mendengar ucapan orang tersebut. Entah kenapa, ini terasa lebih sesak, bahkan lebih sesak daripada saat Luhan menolaknya tadi.

"Kau.. Mencintai Sehun?" tanya Kai pelan. Pandangannya was-was.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu," ujarnya santai. Ia melirik Kai yang tidak mengambil sapu tangannya.

"Kau tidak menangis ya? Ku kira kau menangis, jadi kubawakan kau sapu tangan,"

"Hiks.. Hiks,"

"Loh? Mengapa malah menangis? Mengapa baru sekarang? Kau itu lemot atau bagaimana? Aduh, sudahlah. Uljima," orang itu panik ketika Kai malah membenamkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangannya.

"Kau menyukai Sehun kan? Katakan saja! Tidak mungkin kau menyukai Luhan!"

"Ck, tak ada pilihan lain selain itu?" meski samar, namja itu masih bisa mendengar ucapan Kai yang memberinya pilihan untuk menjawab siapa yang ia suka.

"Lalu siapa? Tak mungkin Chanyeol hyung kan?"

"Cih, aku..."

Kai mulai mendongak, menatap namja yang tampak ragu itu.

"Siapa?"

"Aku..."

"Siapa? Cepatlah, Kyungsoo!"

Namja yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo itu hanya menunduk lemas. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Kai terdiam. Jadi.. Begitu ya?

Setiap orang.. Bisa berubah kan?

Begitu juga dengan perasaan.

"Bodoh," umpat Kai.

"Mwo? Nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Siapa tahu Kai mengatainya bodoh.

"Aku. Aku seharusnya sadar. Sehun benar, cinta dan benci sangat tipis perbedaannya,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Selama ini.. Aku mengatakan aku membencimu kan? Seharusnya aku sadar. Cinta dan benci itu seperi tissu, sangat tipis perbedaannya,"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," ucap Kyungsoo jujur. Ia memang tidak mengerti. Kai terlalu berbelit!

"Benci dan cinta memiliki kesamaan, kau tahu, hyung?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terperangah mendengar ucapan Kai. Ia, memanggilnya hyung!

Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Jika kau membenci seseorang, maka orang itu akan selalu ada dipikiranmu. Begitu juga ketika kau mencintai seseorang. Orang tersebut akan melayang-layang dipikiranmu. Bedanya, jika benci, yang kau pikirkan hanya kejelekan orang itu. Tapi, kalau cinta, kau memikirkan segalanya tentang orang itu. Tak peduli itu keburukan atau kebaikannya,"

"Aku memang membencimu, awalnya. Namun karena terlalu sering memikirkan 'kejelekan'mu, aku jadi terpikir kebaikanmu terus saat kau membuat baik untukku. Seharusnya aku sadar, aku mencintaimu, bukan membencimu,"

"Kai, aku masih tidak mengerti. Penjelasanmu terlalu berbelit,"

Grep!

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat, teramat sangat erat. "Singkatnya, saranghae, hyung,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu membalas pelukan Kai, "Nado saranghae, Jongin,"

"Cintaku... Terbalaskan ya?" bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Kai tertawa mendengarnya, "Tidak hanya terbalaskan, tapi aku akan membuatmu mabuk karena cintaku,"

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah. "Candu?"

"Overdose,"

Kali ini keduanya tertawa, diikuti suara tawa Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mereka sudah berada disana sejak tadi, namun Kai dan Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya.

Meeka semua saling merangkul, dan tertawa bersama. Kini, tak ada permusuhan. Mereka semua slaing mencintai dan menyayangi.

Cinta itu... Indah bukan?

END

Huaa gaje ya gaje? Alur cepet banget, ngebut. Ngantuk soalnya xD mianhae, plis, suka gak suka, kalo udah sempet baca, tinggalin review dong. Gak kasian sama aku? Viewers banyak tapi review dikit-dikit banget;( oiya, typo sorry banget! No edit nih! Huhu maklum ya;) last... review please? Jebal juseyo


End file.
